


found a place to rest my head

by blackkat



Series: From the Sannin to Shisui - Older Generation Drabbles [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, M/M, Snark, The Bell Test, through violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “I want it known that I'm only allowing this under protest,” Kakashi says dryly.Zabuza rolls his eyes, leaning back against a tree and watching the trio on the bridge with amusement. “Yeah, you’ve said that. I don’t think the Hokage was impressed, either.”





	found a place to rest my head

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: kakashi and zabuza flirt via bell bell test?

“I want it known that I'm only allowing this under protest,” Kakashi says dryly.

Zabuza rolls his eyes, leaning back against a tree and watching the trio on the bridge with amusement. “Yeah, you’ve said that. I don’t think the Hokage was impressed, either.”

Kakashi’s sigh is longsuffering, but he flips his book out and buries his nose between the pages. “They’re going to fail anyway,” he says. “You shouldn’t get invested.”

Kakashi’s said that enough times since they got the assignment that Zabuza just tunes him out at this point. It’s worse than listening to Mei gripe ever was, he thinks, and ignores the faint flicker of homesickness the thought brings with it. he decided to take his chances becoming a Konoha nin, rather than staying a missing-nin, and he’s not about to go back on that decision. Easy enough not to, watching Haku and the blonde on the bridge as they square off. That’s going to be one hell of a catfight, when the tension finally breaks.

Zabuza almost feels sorry for the kid caught in the middle, except he made a catty comment about Haku's hair. And there’s the fact that the shit with the Hyuuga Clan’s system feels a hell of a lot like Kiri's caste system, which boosts Zabuza right from sympathy to grudging respect for the brat’s fury and drive. Given the choice, Zabuza definitely wants to keep Neji where he can see him. And, potentially, where he can help him. Caste and clan bullshit could always use some tearing down, in Zabuza’s opinion.

“I’ll bet you dinner that they don’t fail,” Zabuza tells Kakashi, and gives him a grin that’s all teeth.

Kakashi’s gaze flickers from Zabuza to the genin, and he raises a skeptical eyebrow. “The Hokage has been assigning me teams since I was twenty,” he says dryly. “None of them have passed. Are those really the odds you want to bet on?”

“If you’re going to be a chickenshit about it—” Zabuza starts.

“Accepted,” Kakashi says breezily, because he’s got a competitive streak that runs just as deep as Zabuza’s, even if he tries to hide it behind all that shitty aloofness.

“Hope you like paying out the nose, because they're going to make you eat those words.” Zabuza straightens, grabs Kubikiribōchō’s hilt, and hauls the blade out of the ground with a grunt. When he glances up, slinging it over his shoulder, Kakashi’s stare is just dropping away from his chest, and Zabuza snickers. “See something you like, scarecrow?” he taunts.

“No,” Kakashi tells him, and Zabuza scowls. Opens his mouth to argue, because he’s _seen_ Kakashi checking out his ass more than once, but before he can Kakashi breezes past him, heading for the bridge.

Of course the repressed bastard is playing hard to get. Zabuza follows him, debating kicking him in the ass and just booting him into the river. It can only improve his temperament, but Zabuza hasn’t managed to get the drop on Kakashi yet, even though he’s _tried_. Probably better not to do it in front of the team they’re supposed to convince that they're scary, murderous assholes. Not that that’s a stretch for either of them, granted.

“Follow the plan,” Kakashi tells him at the edge of the trees, and casts a sideways look at Zabuza. “I hope you're ready to pay for the nicest restaurant in the village when they fail.”

 _When I win_ , he means, and Zabuza scoffs. “Like hell,” he says, because teamwork isn't a Kiri thing, but even if Haku doesn’t see through the bell test, Ino seems more than sharp enough to manage it. And it’s not like Neji isn’t strategic as hell, even if he’s only twelve. “I'm looking forward to seeing you get your ass kicked by a bunch of kids.”

“A nice change from me kicking yours,” Kakashi says, perfectly mild, and when Zabuza lashes out with a foot he ducks it easily. _Infuriatingly_ , too. Casting an arch look over at Zabuza, he tucks his book away, then brings his hands up, and says, “You know, going to all this trouble to get a date, Zabuza—”

Zabuza growls. “If I wanted a date I’d ask for one,” he retorts, and it’s not even a lie. “Fuck off, the only Konoha nin I’d go for is that hot piece of ass in the green spandex.”

That part _is_ a lie, but Kakashi doesn’t need to know.

That flicker on Kakashi’s face is all amusement, which is a nice change from the sheer _angst_. Zabuza gets enough of that with Utakata, even now that they're both in Konoha. With any luck, the jinchuuriki kid Utakata got assigned to teach will help with that, but Zabuza’s not holding out hope.

“I guess that makes Gai my rival in more ways than one,” Kakashi says, and Zabuza pulls up short, too startled to answer for a moment. By the time he’s got his tongue working again, though, Kakashi’s gone, and spinning leaves and wind announce his arrival on the bridge.

“Good morning,” Kakashi says lightly, and is immediately met by twin cries of “You’re _late_!” from Neji and Ino both.

Haku just stares at him, murder face firmly in place. Zabuza is so proud.

Letting out a breath, he swings Kubikiribōchō down to lean on the blade, watching Kakashi explain the rules of the bell test without interest. All of his attention is on Kakashi himself, and Zabuza wants to wring his damned neck, because from hard to get to _the guy you think is hot it now my rival_ is _exactly_ the sort of bullshit he expects from the mercurial bastard, but—

Zabuza’s going to win their bet. He knows that already. Ino, Haku, and Neji have the makings of a solid team, and if any trio of genin can figure it out, it’s them. Zabuza’s going to get his dinner, his _date_ , and he’ll be sure to make Kakashi suffer for it.

 _Then_ they can have that date, once the gloating’s done with. Zabuza’s sure as hell looking forward to getting there, even if they have to make a few detours along the way.


End file.
